


Double Trouble

by Kikiyo



Category: Saints Row
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyo/pseuds/Kikiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Jess are a pair of twins who want revenge for their older sisters death. They always had eachother. They never loved anyone else, not even their parents. That is until the Twins both find people to have certain feeling for. OC/Carlos OC/Johnny.  Lemons in later chpaters. Warning: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. *WILL BE NOT BE CONTINUED. BUT WILL BE RE-UPLOADED AS A REBOOT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Water Twins

"You guys are gonna love rolling with the Saints." Shaundi said, walking with two girls. Well, they were really boys, they were just fond of the feminine look. The Water twins, that's what they were known as. Jin and Jess Water were very close twins. They never talked to people and they didn't have any other friends. They weren't even close with their parents. So far the only friend they have is Shaundi and they were happy about that. They saw a lot of their older sister in her. Their older sister got shot by the Brotherhood, a couple of years ago, which is the only reason they joined the Saints. They wanted every person wearing the Brotherhood flag dead. Sure, they could have gone to the Ronin or the Sons of Samedi for their revenge but it was one tiny little detail that made them choose the Saints over the rest. Their favorite color was purple.

"So you guys want to help with the Brotherhood right?" Shaundi asked. The two nodded. "Alright. I'll take you to one of our lieutenants for that." She said. "You're a lieutenant right? Who are you in charge of?" Jin asked. "She's after the Samedi." Jess answered. "Right." Shaundi said. The only way you could tell the difference between the two was the bangs. Jins bangs were covering his left while Jess's bangs were covering his right eye. She walked over to a bar in the Mission. "Hey Carlos!" Shaundi called. A man with coffee colored skin, brown eyes and a purple beanie on his heard turned around to face the three. "Hey Shaundi, what's up?" He asked with a hispanic accent. "These are two close friends of mine." Shaundi said, pushing them a little closer. "This is Jin and Jess water. They wanted to help out with the Brotherhood." Shaundi said. "Sure." Carlos said with a smile. Jin blushed. 'He's really... cute.' He thought.

Shaundi walked off. "So what do you got for us?" Jess asked. "I'm not gonna lie, I don't really have much on the Brotherhood. And I have to check in with the boss in a little while." Carlos said. "What do you have?" Jess asked. "Nothing." Carlos said. "You call yourself a lieutenant?" Jess asked. He looked cool on the outside but on the inside his blood was boiling. He wanted to revenge and he wanted it soon. Jin, however, was still staring at Carlos the whole time, not paying attention to the conversation. "I tried everything I could, what was I supposed to do?" Carlos asked. "Are you that stupid? Try harder." Jess said, his cool appearance slowly wearing off. Jin put his hand over his twins mouth. "Don't worry about my brother, he can be a dick." Jin said. Jess tried to say something but his words turned into muffles.

"Thanks, but he's right. I've had a shit load of time to work on the Brotherhood and I got nothing. I shouldn't be a lieutenant." Carlos said, looking down. Jess bit down on Jins hand, causing him to let go of his mouth. "You're damn right you shouldn't be a lieutenant!" Jess said in rage. Jin pushed away roughly. "That's not true. Just because you don't have much doesnt mean you're a bad lieutenant." Jin said. He put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you have great potential." Jin said with a smile. Carlos gave a smile. "Thanks." He said. He stood up from his seat and looked down at him. He caressed Jins cheek and grabbed a strand of his long black hair. "I know you're a guy, but I have to say" He started. He brought the strand of hair to his lips. "You're very beautiful." He said. Jin blushed redder than a cherry.

"Um, thank you." Jin said. Jess walked over and pulled Jin away from Carlos. He glared up at Carlos before walking away with his twin. "Okay, I'll see you later." Carlos said. Jin waved. When they were far enough Jin pulled on Jess's hair. "Ow! What the fuck Jin?" Jess yelled in pain. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Jin asked. "Do what?" Jess asked. "Take me away from Carlos. We weren't doing anything wrong." Jin pointed out. Jess looked away. "Don't worry about it. You don't need to hang out with that lame excuse for a lieutenant anyway." Jess said walking away. Jin wanted to retort but just watched as he walked off. He felt that there was a reason why he seperated them. He wasn't going to now, but he was going to find out.


	2. Jins Day

Jess woke up to find Jin sleeping on the bed with his computer on. He always was an online gamer. Jess went over to put the computer to charge until he saw what his brother was doing on the computer. He was messageing Carlos all night. He wanted to slam the computer against the wall. He just put the computer to charge and shut it off. He walked over to his sleeping twin and put a blanket over him. He sighed and went to get something to eat for breakfast.

(Jins dream)

Jin was on his bed making out with Carlos. His arms were wrapped around his neck and his cheeks were flushed. "I love you Carlos." Jin said. "I love you too. Now, how about we have some fun." Carlos said seductivly. His hand slid down Jins body until, but stopped all suddenly. "What's wrong?" Jin asked. That's when Carlos wasn't Carlos anymore. Carlos turned into Jess. "Wake up." He said. Jin was confused. "What?" He asked. "Wake up!" He yelled, shaking Jin.

(End of dream)

"Wake Up already!" Jess screamed, shaking his brother. Jins eyes shot open. "What the hell Jess?" Jin asked, pissed off. "I know you've been up all night, but it's almost five thirty in the afternoon." Jess said. Jin sighed. "C'mon, let's go to the Mission." Jess suggested. Thanks to their fondness of looking more like girls, Jess was wearing black knee high heeled boots that went to the knee, purple short shorts, a purple tank top with a black moon on it and a black leather jacket. "No. Damn it! I was having a good fucking dream." He pulled the covers over his head. Go without me, I'm going back to bed." Jin said. Jess rolled his eyes, knowing the one thing that would get him out of bed at this point. "Fine. I'll tell Carlos you said hi." Jess said, walking toward the door. Jin jumped out of bed and got his clothes. He wore exactly what Jess was wearing, except his boots were purple, his shorts were black, his tank top was black with a purple star and he wore a purple jacket. While his brother let his hair down he decided to put his hair up in a pony tail with a scrunchy that used to belong to their older sister.

"Shot gun!" Jin said, running out of their apartment before Jess. He sighed. "Sometimes I worry about him." He said to himself.

G3m1n1

Shaundi was playing some hackey sack with three other guys. She turned when she heard the clacking of heels on the floor. "Hey Jin. 'Sup Jess." Shaundi greeted. "Hey Shaundi." The twins greeted in unision. One of the guys kicked the hackey sack to her and she kicked it to one of the twins. Jess caught it and threw it back to Shaundi. "Hackey sack isn't our thing." Jess said with a shrug. "So, is Carlos here?" Jin asked. "He just left." Shaundi said. "Oh." Jin said in dissapointment. "Why?" Shaundi asked. "Jin is going googoo gaga over him." Jess said, rolling his eyes for the second time today. "I don't think you should go after him." Shaundi said, tossing the hacky sack to the two guys. "Because they just met, right?" Jess asked. "Sort of. You shouldn't go after him until you know his deal." Shaundi said. The twins tilted their heads. "Deal?" They asked in Unision. "If he likes guys, girls or both." Shaundi explained.

"How do we find that out. We con't just go up and say 'Hey are you gay or staright?'" Jin pointed out. "If he trusts you enough than he'll tell you." Shaundi said. "I don't know why you like this guy so much. You just met him." Jess said. "Love at first sight." Jin siad. Jess scoffed. "Whatever." He said. "Hey Boss!" Shaundi greeted. The twins turned to see a man with long, wavy, purple hair, a russian type mustache and crimson colored eyes. "Hey Shaundi. I've been working on the Ronin and the Brotherhood so much that I haven't asked you about the Sons of Samedi." He said. "Before I show you what I got, I want you to meet the new Saints. This is Jess and Jin Water." She introduced. "Nice to meet you." He said with a nod. "I'll be right back." Shaundi said, walking off. The boss looked at the twins. "You tow are pretty cute." He complimented. The twins looked at eachother and then up at the Boss. "We're guys." They said. "Holy shit! I thought...But you...We never talk about this." He said. "Agreed." The twins said. Shaundi came back with a light bulb and a tiny plastic bag.

"I got you a gift." She said. "I'm sure the Boss has always wanted a light bulb." Jess said sarcastically. "I'd never just give the Boss a light bulb." She said. Shaundi the smashed the light bulb on a near by table. "A face shredder, just what I've always wanted." The boss said sarcastically. She took a pinch of a powdery substance from the plastic bag and sprinkled it into the shattered light bulb. She took a lighter out of her pocket and lit the flame. "Smoke this." She said, putting the flame under the light bulb and giving it to the boss. He took a deep breath from it. "What is it?" He asked. "Loa dust, the Sons of Samedi's number one product." Shaundi answered. "But you smoke." The Boss pointed out. "They have shitting marketing, what can I say?" She asked with a shrug. "The sons of Samedi are selling this stuff by the pound. I bet if we learned how to make this stuff ourselves then-" The boss finished off her sentence. "We can sell it for cheaper and steal their market." The boss said. "Exaclty." She said. "How much do we need?" The Boss asked. "I don't know. Three pounds. Two for science one for the weekend." Shaundi said. "Sounds good to me. Send me some of the locations, I'm headin' out." The Boss said. "Can I go?" Jess asked. The Boss looked back at him. "I dunno. I'm not in the mood for babysitting." The Boss said. "You won't have to. Me and my brother are tougher than we look." Jess said. The Boss looked at him a bit before agreeing to let him go. "Nice. You comin' Jin?" Jess asked. Jin shook his head. "Maybe next time." He said. "Suit youself. C'mon Jess." The Boss said, walking off with one of the Water Twins.

Shaundi looked at Jin. "You wanna be here when Carlos comes right?" She asked with a grin. Jin blushed a bit. "No. I-I just wasn't in the mood to shoot up some Jamaican assholes." He said, playing with his ponytail a little. "Right." she said, taking in some Loa dust. She handed the bulb Jin. "Why didn't you just use a pipe?" Jin asked. "Pipes cost money. Money that can be used for drugs and shoes." She said. "Whatever. I'm not into drugs." Jin said, pushing the bulb away. "More for me." Shaundi said, taking a seat on the couch. "So, what do you know about Carlos?" Jin asked, taking a seat next to her. "Well, his brother used to be in the Saints and he helped get the Boss out of Prison. Other than that, I got nothing." Shaundi said. Jin sighed. Yes, he had been able to message Carlos last night, but no, he wasn't able to get any real info about him. He got minor facts but he wanted to know him on a more personal level. At least a little bit. It might be a little difficult to do that though because of his brother. That reminded him, he wanted to find out why he was so upset yesterday. It was no big deal. Was he just being protective, did he not trust Carlos? Jin wanted to find out.

"Hey Shaundi, you won't believe the- Who is this fine little thing?" A man with brown eyes and chocolate colored skin said. He took Jins hand and Kissed it. "The name's Peirce Washington. And you are?" He asked, trying to be charming. Shaundi chuckled. Jin smirked. He, along with his brother, loved to see the reaction on peoples faces when they find out their men. "Jin Water." Jin said. Peirce let go of his hand as if it burned him. His eyes were widened in shock, at hearing his male voice. "You're a guy?" He asked. Jin nodded. "But, you look like a girl. Are you a drag queen?" He asked. "I guess you can say that." He answered. "You know he has a twin sister nameed Jess. You might be her type. She went with the Boss to handle the Sons of Samedi, but she'll back later." Shaundi said. "A twin sister? She single?" Peirce asked. Jin nodded. "Perfect." He said, walking off. Jin laughed. "You're evil." Jin said. "I know. I loved the reaction on his face when he found out you were a dude. Wait until he finds out that he was flirting with two dudes in one day." Shaundi said.

G3m1n1

Jin was asleep on the couch, waiting for his brother to come back. Someone nudged him a bit. When he opened his eyes he was happy to see Carlos. He sat up straight with a smile. "Hey Carlos." He greeted. "Hey Jess, what's up?" Carlos asked. "Jess was my jackass brother from yesterday. I'm Jin." He corrected. "Sorry. So where is he anyway?" Carlos asked, taking a seat next to him. "He went do something with the Boss." Jin said. 'Now that Jess isn't here, I won't have problems with Carlos.' Jin thought happily. "Is he still pissed off at me?" Carlos asked. "He doesn't like talking about you. When he does he never has anything good to say." Jin said. "Did I do something wrong?" Carlos asked. "No. He can't be a dick, just ignore him." Jin said.

"How come you didn't go with your brother?" Carlos asked. "Honestly, I wanted to see you again. So I waited here." Jin said. Carlos smiled. "Thanks. You're a nice guy." Carlos said. Jin blushed. "Well, it's nice to know you." Jin said. There was silence between the two for a bit. 'C'mon you idiot. Say something!' Jin thought. "So, you wanna hang out sometime? Just you and me?" Jin asked. Carlos looked at him. "You mean like a date?" He asked. Jin shook his head. "Not a date. Just to hang out." Jin said. "Sure. Infact, how about we go to Freckle bitches?" Carlos suggested. "Alright." Jin said. They walked off. Jin turned his head and saw Shaundi with a grin on her face. She mouthed the words good luck. 'I have a feeling I'm gonna need it.' Jin thought.

G3m1n1

It was late by the time they got wanted to go home. They only wanted to go to Freckle bitches at first but ended going to other places. The mall, the shooting range, park ect. Carlos offered to take Jin back to his apartment. "Today was fun." Jin said. "Yeah it was." Carlos said, hands in his pockets. "So, what will your brother say when he finds you comin' home late?" Carlos asked. "He doesn't care if I come home late." Jin said. They went up to an apartment building and went up two flights of stairs before they got to right apartment number. "You wanna come inside?" Jin offered, getting his key. "No thanks, I don't wanna be a bother." Carlos said. "You wouldn't be. C'mon, just for a little." Jin said. Carlos shrugged and excepted the offer. When they got in Jin offered to get Carlos a drink. "No thanks." Carlos said. Carlos sat on the couch next to Jin. "So, where are your parents?" Carlos asked. "They're always traveling. We get mail and messages here and there but they practically never come home. It doesn't matter, me and Jess aren't exactly fond of them." Jin said. "Why not? Did you have a fight?" Carlos asked. Jin shook his head.

"We don't hate them we just don't like them as much as their kids should. They didn't really care, as long as were okay it didn't matter to them." Jin said. "That doesn't answer my question. Why don't you like them?" Carlos asked. "I don't know. All our lives we never really cared for our parents. There were no fights, no divorces, no anything. We only cared about eachother. The only other person we cared for was our older sister Luna. That changed when she died." Jin explained. "How did she die?" Carlos asked. "She got shot by the Brotherhood a few years ago. We were devistated when she died. She wasn't just our older sister, she was like our best friend. Ever since then we decided we would do anything to take down the Brotherhood." Jin said. Jin gave a small chuckle. "Actually, the only reason we chose the Saints and not the others was because our favorite color was purple." Jin said.

"I see. I'm sorry for your lose." Carlos said. "Don't worry about it. She's happy with the angels now." Jin said, faking a smile. "I really like you Carlos." Jin said. "I like you too Jin." Carlos. Jin looked at Carlos, Carlos looked back. Brown eyes met bright blue. They stood like that for a while until Jin wrapped his arms around Carlos's neck and kissed him. Carlos kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jins waist. Jin ran his tounge on Carlos's lip, begging for entrance. He let him in, giving him a chance to explore. Jin moaned into the kiss. Carlos rubbed Jins thigh. Jin got off of the couch and lead Carlos to the bed room. After he locked the door he sent a text to Jess saying that he wanted to be by himself tonight. Jess didn't agrue. Carlos started nibbling on his ear. Jin turned around and continued their heated kiss on the bed. Jin started unbottoning Carlos's Jeans, knowing tonight would be the best night of his life.


	3. Jess's Day

"You did a really good job Jess." Springfield, the Boss, complimented. "Thanks. I wish Jin came with us." Jess said, a little dissapointed. When they got to the Mission Jess expected to see his twin sitting on the couch or hangin' with Shaundi. Instead, all he found was Shaundi smoking a cigar. "Hey Shaundi, here's the Loa dust." Springfield said, putting the three pounds of drugs on the table in front of her. "Good luck findin' out what's in it." He said, walking off. "Where is he?" Jess asked. "Which he?" Shaundi asked. "You know which he I'm talking about." Jess asked, starting to get pissed off. "No I don't. There are a lot of he's in this world." Shaundi said, smoking some of her cigarette. Jess smacked the cigar out of her hand. "That wasn't very nice." Shaundi said. "Where. is. Jin?" Jess asked. If he didn't get his answer soon he was gonna start breaking things. Shaundi picked up the cigar. "He went to Freckle bitches with Carlos." She said. Jess felt his eye twitch. "That asshole is with my brother!?" Jess yelled, obviosly not happy with the answer he got. "Yeah." Shaundi said simply. Jess flipped the table over in anger.

"And you let him go!?" He asked in rage. "Relax dude. I'm sure he knows how to handle himself." Shaundi said, trying to calm his down. "That's not why I'm pissed! I don't want him anywhere near that lame excuse of a lieutanent!" Jess yelled. He sat on the couch and started taking some deep breathes, trying to calm himself down. Shaundi looked at him for a bit. "Why don't you like Carlos?" She asked. Jess ran a hand through his black locks. "Why do you care?" He asked. "Because you can't hate a person you just met." Shaundi said. "I know." Jess said. "Are you jealous of him?" Shaundi asked. "Why would I be jealous?" He asked. "Because he has all of your twins attention." Shaundi said. Jess stood silent. "I'm not jealous I'm just... Worried." He said. "Worried? Why?" She asked. "We care about eachother. We love eachother. We're inseperatable. I don't care what Jin wants to do. If he wants to love the guy then fine." Jess said. "Okay. So what's the problem?" Shaundi asked, now confused. "When there's love, there's room for getting hurt. I don't want him getting hurt. The thought of Carlos practically taking Jins heart and stomping it to the ground right in front of him make my blood boil." Jess said.

"So you're just being an over protective brother." Shaundi said. "Yeah. I just don't want him hurt." Jess said. "Well, with his looks he should be able to deal with lots of guys." Shaundi said. "No. Men come up to us and think we're woman. They find out we're men and they practically run. We've never felt love before. From what I've seen it's just a little crush, but it could be a lot more than what I'm able to see." Jess said. "What would you do if Carlos hurt him?" Shaundi asked. "I'd kill him." Jess said, venom in his voice. "Metaphorically?" Shaundi asked. Jess looked at Shaundi. "You would think." Jess said. "You can't actually kill the guy. Heart break happens. It'll take a while but Jin would get over it. Also, would you wanna know what the Boss would do to you if you killed him. Carlos is like a little brother to the boss." Shaundi said. Jess sighed. "Don't worry. If he's hurt, you know he'll come to me or you for comfort." Shaundi said. She stood up. "Wanna help me with the table?" Shaundi asked. "Yeah, sorry." Jess said with a chuckle. Shaundi and Jess flipped the table back to the way it was and put everything that was on there back, nice and neat. "Thanks." Shaundi said. "No problem. I guess I got a little too-" Jess stopped and looked at the staircase. Shaundi looked in his direction and saw Peirce Washington walking with a strong looking asain man with purple sunglasses and black hair with dark grey tips. Shaundi grinned, remembering the reaction on Peirces face when he dealt with Jin. "Hey Peirce!" Shaundi called. Peirce walked over, the man following. "What's up?" He asked. Shaundi put a hand on Jess's shoulder.

"This is Jins twin." Shaundi said. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Peirce, and you are?" Peirce asked, looking at Jess up and down. "Jess Water." Jess said. "Oh shit! I thought you were Jins twin sister! Shaundi said... Damn it Shaundi!" Peirce yelled. Shaundi laughed really hard and fell on the couch again. Peirce stomped off. "Don't worry about him, he can be a bitch. I'm Johnny Gat." The man said. "Nice to meet you." Jess said. 'Wow. Look at this guy. Cool and muscular. Just my type.' Jess thought. "So are you new here?" Johnny asked. Jess nodded. "I went to shoot up some Samedi with the Boss. He said I did a good job." He said. "Nice. I'll see you around. Jess Water, right?" Johnny asked. Jess nodded. "Good, see you later." Johnny said, walking off. "First your brother and now you." Shaundi said. "What are you talking about?" Jess asked. "Jin is in love with Carlos and you're in love with Johnny." Shaundi said. Jess blushed. "I'm not in love." Jess said. "I saw how you were looking at him." Shaund said, crossing her arms. "I'm not in love." Jess said. His thoughts wondered to Johnny. "I'll admit, however, that he's the sexiest man I've ever met." Jess said, playing with a strand of his hair.

"What do you think Jin would do if he found out you were attracted to Johnny Gat?" Shaundi asked. "He'd be okay with it." Jess said. "How do you know? For all we know he could react the way you do when you hear about Jin and Carlos being together." Shaundi said. 'Oh shit. She's right.' Jess thought. Jin has always been the more excepting twin, but there are some sides to him that not even Jess has seen yet. He could be as protective as him. Maybe even worse. "I just won't tell him." Jess said. "But you tell eachother everything, don't you?" Shaundi asked. "Well, yeah but it's not like I love him. I just met the guy. In this case I'm the exact opposite of Jin." Jess said. "Fine. I'm gonna work on the Loa dust. Have fun Jess." Shaundi said, picking up the pounds of Loa dust and walking off. "Whatever. I'm heading to the shooting range. My aim was off before." Jess said.

G3m1n1

A small crowd of guys were gathering around Jess, marveling at how good he was with a gun in his hand. "Wow, you're pretty good. I like a girl who can handle a gun." A guy said with a wink. "I'm a guy." Jess said. All the guys gave small screams and ran off. "I guess they've never seen a drag queen before." Jess said with a shrug. He decided to take a break and walk around the Range for a bit. While he was walking he heard his brothers voice. He peeked around a corner to see Jin and Carlos. Jin was having trouble hitting the targets. Carlos walked up behind him. "Let me help. You can't just look at the target and shoot. You have to really focus on the target. You have to make sure the gun and target are alined perfectly." Carlos said, positioning the mans arms. Jin blushed while this was happening. Jin pulled the trigger on the gun and hit a bulls eye. 'Shaundi said they were going to Freckle bitches. Why are they here?' Jess thought. He was going to barge over there and give them both and ear full. That is, until he saw the smile on Jins face. It looked different. He's seen him smile before, but this smile was more radiant. Angelic. 'Why haven't I seen this smile before?' Jess thought.

'Was he really happy with that noob?' He thought. He sighed and left the shooting range. He never thought he would see his twin so happy. The picture of what happened at the shooting range with Carlos and Jin popped up in his head. Without realizing it he smiled. 'I guess they looked cute together.' Jess thought. He was starting to think he was wrong for being such an ass to Carlos. He didn't even get to know him and he was being a jerk. Just lashing out at him for no reason. His stomache grumbled. "I guess I'm on my way to Freckle bitches then." He said with a hand on his stomache.

When he got to Freckle bitches he was surprised to see Johnny gat. We walked over and saw that he was just texting on his phone. He looked up when he heard heels on concrete. "Hey Jess." He greeted. "Hey Johnny. What are you up to?" Jess asked. "Nothing much, just texting a friend of mine. "I see." Jess said, trying to figure out what to say next. "Can I be honest?" Johnny asked. Jess nodded. "I know you're a guy, but you're pretty hot." Johnny said. Jess blushed. "Uh, thanks." Jess said. 'This must be how Jin felt when Carlos said he was beautiful.' Jess thought. "So, um, are you doin' anything later?" Jess asked. 'What the hell?! Who am I? Jin?' He thought. "Are tryin' to get a date out of me?" Johnny asked. Jess shook his head. "No. Just to hang out, get to no eachother better." Jess said. Johnny shrugged. "Sure. I got nothin' better to do. Lets go to my place." Johnny said, getting up. Jess smiled. "Great." Jess said. Jess was doing a dance of joy on the inside. He was goignt to be with the most attractive man he ever met. His happiness lasted only a minute. He remembered that this was just to hang out, not a date. 'I wish I could call it a date.' He thought.

G3m1n1

"Hahaha! The boss would make an awesome cop." Jess said with a laugh. "Hell yeah." Johnny said. The two were at Johnny's house watching fuss. Springfield was dressing up as a cop and kicking peoples asses left and right. "He's gonna make these people rich." Johnny said, taking a sip from his beer. "You know Jess, you're a pretty cool chic. You don't mind if I call you a chic do you?" Johnny asked. "I don't care what you call me and thanks. You're pretty bad ass yourself. I should show you to Jin, he'd love ya." Jess said. "From what I've heard he loves Carlos." Johnny said. "How did you know?" Jess asked. "Shaundi has a big mouth." Johnny said, waving his phone around. Jin sighed. "You ain't happy about it?" Johhny asked. "I just wanna make sure Carlos doesn't hurt him, that's all." Jess said. "Over protectiveness. I see." Johnny said with a nod. "Hey Johnny, how do you know if you're in love with a person?" Jess asked. "It's hard to explain. You know when you're in love when the person makes your heart skip a few beats. You know you're in love when you know you'd do you anything for the person, even if she or he didn't return your feelings." He looked Jess in the eye. "You know when you're in love when you see something special in the persons eyes. You something that-" Jess interupted him with a kiss. Johnny was shocked. He punched Jess without thinking. Jess layed there on the floor, hand over the cheek that Johnny punched.

"Fuck! Are you alrught? I didn't mean to do it. I was just surprised." Johnny said, trying to help him up. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jess said. "Look kid, I'm flattered, I am. But I'm in love with someone else. Not only that, I don't shoot that kind of gun if you know what I mean." Johnny said. Jess did his best to hold back tears. "Um, right. Sorry." Jess said. "We can still be homies, right?" Johnny asked. Jess looked up at him. 'I wanna be more than homies.' He thought. He gave a fake smile. "Yeah. Totally." Jess said. "Good, sorry about your face, again I didn't mean to do it." Johnny said. "It's no problem." Jess said. He looked at the clock. He was there longer than he thought. "I'm sure Jins wondering what I'm up to. I'll see you later." Jin said, heading to the door. "Hey, maybe you and me can shoot up some Ronin sometime." Johnny said. "That'd be great." Jess said walking off.

When he saw his apartment building he got a text from Jin. Hey Jess, I wanna b alone 2nite. That o.k wit u? Jin grinned. 'Bet he's trying something on Carlos.' He thought. He texted back saying that he would stay with Shaundi. He looked at the sky. "Hey Luna. My night ain't goin' so well. If you can hear me, can you give me a sign to tell me everything is going to okay for and Jin?" Jess said. He looked down at the ground and saw a rose that hasn't bloomed yet. He kneeled down to it. "Glad I didn't step on ya." Jess said. The rose pedal started to move a bit. 'What the hell?' Jess thought. The Rose had bloomed. What Jess loved about it was that it was red on the outside, but when it bloomed it showed that it was purple on the inside. He smiled. "Pretty." He said. He took a picture of it on his phone and headed for Shaundi's place. 'So things are gonna get better. But when?'


	4. Good Morning

Shaundi woke up at six a.m. As she walked through her house she saw a familiar figure sleeping on her couch. She went to her room to get one of her pillows and when she came she threw it at the figure. The figure stirred and opened it's eyes to reveal that they were bright blue.

"Jess, how did you get in my house?"

"I know where you keep you're spare key."

"Okay. Why are you in my house?"

"Jin wanted to be alone tonight. I told him I would stay with you."

"Why does he wanna be alone? Did something happen?"

"Well from what I saw earlier yesterday, nothing bad. There was no doubt he was working his moves on Carlos at the apartment last night."

"Wait what? He was at your apartment last night with Jin?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And you're not mad?"

"No. I realized that I was nothing but a dick to Carlos."

"Yup."

Jess glared at Shaundi.

"Anyway, I decided I'm gonna try to be nicer to him from now on. I didn't even get to know him."

"Well, you were just upset about the Brother-"

"Don't even finish their name!"

"The point is that you just wanted pay back, that's all. I'm sure if he knew your reason then he would forgive you."

Jess sat up straight, still not completley awake.

"You look like you have a hangover. Did you go to a party last night without me?"

Jess shook his head. His mind wondered to what happened between him and Johnny last night. Shaundi put a hand on his cheek. Jess winced.

"How did this happen?"

There was a big, but now slightly faint bruise on his cheek. Jess remembered how Johnny punched him.

"Nothing. I just had a little accident last night."

"I looks like someone punched you."

"Forget it Shaundi."

Shaundi wanted to ask what really happened, but decided against it.

"Well, how about we hang out with Jin for a bit?"

"No thanks. I just wanna lay here."

Jess rested his head on one of the couch pillows.

'Jess doesn't wanna hang out with his twin brother?' Shaundi thought. Now she was getting worried.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, Shaundi?"

"Did you and Jin have a fight?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Trust me. We're still like one person. I'm just... Not feeling very well today."

He didn't look sick, Shaundi knew this. Something happened last night. She wants to know what happened, but she knows he's not gonna say anything. She'll just have to hope for the best.

"When I'm depressed, I smoke some Loa dust. Want to smoke some with me?"

"I don't do drugs, but I feel crappy enough to give it a try."


	5. Beatdown At The Mission House

At the Mission house, Jin was sitting on the couch chilling. He had on a jean skirt, a black T-shirt with an Ed hardy design and black heeled sandals. Jin had a smile on his face. Memories of him and Carlos from last night flashed in his mind. He's never thought he would be so happy after Luna died, but he was wrong. He looked up to see Peirce taking a seat next to him.

"What's up Jess?"

"Jin."

"What?"

"My name is Jin. You're talking about my brother."

"Isn't there anything we could do to tell you two apart?"

"Our bangs. My bangs cover my left eye and and Jess's bangs cover his right."

"Antything else?"

"Not that I know of."

"Damn it. So what's Jess up to?"

"Last I heard he was with Shaundi last night."

"Shaundi? Then what were you doin' last night?"

Jin gave a sly grin. Peirce saw the smile and grinned.

"Did Jin Water get lucky last night?"

Jin nodded.

"Nice one. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Lady?"

"Didn't you fuck a girl?"

Jin shook his head. Peirce stared at the Water twin.

"I guess no one told that I shoot a different kind of gun."

"So you're... Gay?"

Jin nodded.

"Is that bad?"

"I didn't say that. You have your thing, I got mine.

Jin let the images flash through his mind again, until he saw a man with sunglasses and grey tips walk down the stairs. Peirce stood up and waved.

"Hey Johnny!"

Johnny walked over.

"Hey Peirce, what's up?"

"Hanging out with him."

Peirce pointed to Jin. Johnny looked at him.

"Uh, hey. How's your cheek?"

'My cheek?'

"Um, okay. I guess."

"Seriously dude, I feel horrible for hitting you like that. Anything I can do to make it up to you?"

He doesn't remember getting hit by Johnny. Hell, he didn't even know who Johnny was until a few seconds ago. Is he talking about Jess. Jin stood up and glared up at the man.

"You hit Jess?"

Johnny gave him a confused look. Peirce got in between them.

"Uh, Johnny. This isn't Jess. This is his twin brother Jin."

Johnny gave a small look of surprise and sighed.

"Well fuck and shit."

Jin pushed Peirce out of the way.

"Did you hit my brother?"

"Yeah but-"

Before he could finish Jin punched him so hard he fell to the cold, unforgiving floor.

"I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did."

"At least I know how Jess felt. Physically."

Jin kicked him in the gut as hard as he could.

"What do you mean? What did you do to Jess?!"

Peirce tried to get Jin to calm down but ended getting yelled at. Without giving Johnny a chance to defend himself, Jin started punching him like there was no tomorrow. At one point he thought he might have broken his Jaw. Peirce tried to pull him off of Johnny, but Jin elbowed him in the face and kept wailing on Johnny. All he could see was crimson. He didn't care if he was sucking face with his twin, he cared that he hurt him. He was always the calmer twin while Jess was the rowdy one. However, if someone hurt Jess then he would fuck. Them. Up.

Johnny would usually put a bullet in the brain of anyone who did this. But he felt bad for what he did to Jess that night. He never felt so guilty, so he let Jin him release all his anger on him.

While this was happening Jess and Shaundi walked in after doing some Loa dust. Jess was suprised to see his twin wailing on Johnny and Shaundi couldn't believe Johnny was letting it happen. Jess ran to Jin and pulled his arm back.

"Jin stop!"

"Let go of me!"

He yanked his arm away from him and continued to punch Johnny. Jess grabbed Jins arms and yanked him away from Johnny. Johnny stood up to reveal that his nose was bleeding and slightly crooked. He turned to the side and spat out some blood, along with a tooth or two. Jess turned Jin around and smacked him across the face, hoping the shock would calm him down. Jin looked at Jess with widened blue eyes.

"Jin. Why are you doing this to Johnny? What did he do?"

"That fucking asshole punched you!"

Jess froze for a bit before saying something.

"Jin, he didn't-"

"Don't lie to me Jess!"

Jess sighed and admitted that he was right.

"But he apologized. He didn't mean to do it, he said he did it out of shock."

"I don't give a-"

"Hang on." Shaundi butted in.

"What would Johnny be shocked about? What happen?"


End file.
